


I Saw You Blink

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	I Saw You Blink

Sherlock Holmes woke to birdsong on a Monday dawn of June, when he should hav been sleeping. But he was suirming in the uncomfortable heat of the house, would rather been condemned to the streets to dream. The birds were up awfully early, it seemed. Dawn was just breaking into a paler blue hue, only half-wrenched from the darkness of the sheerness of sticky summer nights. In the dim of the light Sherlock could feel an inconsistent shifting behing him ~(as he was laying on his side, hadn't been able to sleep on his front or back in a hard nine weeks). 

Sherlock turned slightly, catching the slight of sky through the blinds, and it was the deepest blue of that summer. The shifting from the other side of the bed became unbearable, and Sherlock tore himself from his moment of piece to slice the dim and perfect silence. 

"John-" To which, of course, a fuss was made, because most people could never seem to just let some things alone, always had to fret and mother. Sherlock had a hatred for it; but seemed to soften for John. Only John. 

"Sorry if I woke you," The fuss began, with that lingering scent of must spice John seemed to bring filling the space between them. Tender hands that stroked at Sherlock's back, snaking round to his front and cradling his abdomen. A kiss on the cheek, a few others badly placed; on tthe ear, on the jawline. Hapazard- but perfect all the same. "Should go back to bed. It's not even six yet," For a secnd, they both stay put, John's uncomfortable heat against the cool and ivory skin of Sherlock's back. 

"I can't now," The detectice mumbled very quietly, his voice barely a vapour, "I'm awake now," The words were strong, enough so to drive John to the ther end of the bed ahain, where he resumed his packing. Small suitacse for a short trip. He turned back on ly for a moment to see Sherlock, adnw atched with doting eyes as Sherlock closed his eyes, if only for a second. 

"Don't do that," John told him, with no real serious to his tone. Sherlock was still sharp as he was beautiful. 

"Blink?" A nod. 

"I miss your eyes when you do," Sherlock pulled an extraordinary face, hiding what John expected was his grace beneath a difficult look. 

"Shut up," Sherlock said, but his eyes said 'I love you'. At least, in his own aloof way. During the silence, more clothes were piled into a suitcase, and more thoughts began to circulate in Sherlock's mind. "I still think that you shoudl stay," At the roling of the good Doctor's eyes, Sherlock appeared to wsie up. "I might just do something terrible in the two days you'll be gone," Naturally, John laughed at him, not scornfully, but it didn't serve any decent use. Seeing this, John leant over to steal his love's lips.

"You won't do anything stupid," It was a declarative statement, no room for te smallest argument to writhe itno the gaps. His hands went straight to Sherlock's hips, one keeping still, the other rubbing in small circles on Sherlock's stomach. His lover was warm and did not resist the broad ad easy touches. The kiss was broken with words. "If you were going to terrible, Sherlock, you would have done it." Accentuating his point, John's strokes became more noticeable. "Left it a bit late, don't you think?" 

Sherlock rolled onto his side once more, with a flare of mellowdrama and huffed slightly, the bluish grey of his pyjamas just visible between the dark of the duvet and the kink of raven hair. John sighed, closing the suitcase and pausing for a moment to appreciate the birdsong. 

John was gone by the time Sherlock fell back to sleep.


End file.
